TRX (transceiver) mutual aid is also dominant B mutual aid, which is in a case that a fault occurs in a dominant frequency (the dominant B) carrier, a non-dominant B carrier is automatically adjusted to be the dominant frequency carrier, and services of the non-dominant B carrier are not affected. The dominant B carrier is a dominant broadcast control channel (BCCH) carrier, which is used to bear various control signaling on a BCCH channel, and can be used for cell broadcast.
After a fault occurs in the dominant B carrier, a base station controller selects a candidate carrier to implement the dominant B mutual aid. The dominant B mutual aid operation is transparent to a base station, and single-carrier mutual aid is implemented, that is, a normal carrier undertakes duty of the dominant B and pays no attention to another carrier in a cell.
Before a multi-carrier appears, a physical board bears a carrier, and carriers have relatively small influences on each other, and therefore, it is relatively easy to implement the TRX mutual aid. After a multi-carrier technology is implemented, each physical board can bear relatively many carriers, such as six carriers and eight carriers. Based on hardware limitation, each physical board can neither support all frequency bands, nor support an infinite transmit power, and therefore, the TRX mutual aid has relatively large influences on services.
After a multi-standard technology is implemented, a TRX board, namely the physical board, can support various wireless standards, such as GSM and WCDMA, at the same time. Compared with another standard, a base station controller at the GSM side cannot learn configuration information of a carrier in another standard, such as the WCDMA, where the configuration information of the carrier is configured by a same TRX board, in this way, the TRX mutual aid is caused to easily affect normal services of carriers in another standard. It is assumed that there are two boards, board A and board B, and board A is configured with the dominant B carrier, if the dominant B carrier needs to be cooperated from board A to board B, but because the base station controller does not have configuration information on board B, it may cause that services in another standard on board B are affected after the dominant B mutual aid.
To solve the foregoing problem in the prior art, information of all standards is reported to the base station controller, but each base station controller may be connected with hundreds even thousands of carriers and an amount of data processing is very huge, thereby causing radical increase to the load of the base station controller. Also, if a new TRX support specification appears, the base station controller further needs matched modifications, thereby causing that a smooth upgrade of the base station cannot be implemented. In addition, the BSC can only implement single-carrier mutual aid. It is assumed that a cell has two boards, where one is configured with five carriers, and the other is configured with one carrier; if a fault occurs in the board which is configured with five carriers (including the dominant B carrier), only one-to-one dominant B mutual aid can be implemented, so that only one carrier in the cell provides services. Specifically, in the two boards in the cell, in a case that a fault occurs in the board which is configured with five carriers and where the dominant B carrier is located, only the dominant B carrier exchanges the configuration with the carrier on the other board (in normal operation), while other faulty carriers are still configured on the faulty board, and therefore, only one carrier provides services, thereby resulting in service congestion.